<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where I Feel Safest by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785994">Where I Feel Safest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [193]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Comforting Harry Potter, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild storm phobia, Scared Draco Malfoy, Sharing a Bed, Thunderstorms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a mild phobia of thunderstorms. His boyfriend Harry comforts him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [193]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where I Feel Safest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miakagrewup/gifts">Miakagrewup</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Miakagrewup: I simply adore your art. Based on your prompt: <em>Thunderstorm. </em></p><p>⛈⛈⛈</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Move over,” Draco asked, crawling into Harry’s bed, only belatedly adding a “please.”</p><p>“I thought Malfoys weren't afraid of thunderstorms,” Harry whispered, wrapping a comforting arm around his boyfriend’s middle.  </p><p>“My bed was cold,” Draco whispered back, pulling the quilt up and over them. “Nothing more.”</p><p>Draco’s fib was exposed a moment later. </p><p>Thunder rumbled and a flash of lightening illuminated the whole room. He trembled and lay his head on Harry’s chest. </p><p>The sound of his lover’s heartbeat was a more of a comfort than Draco dared confess. </p><p>“This is where I feel safest,” Draco admitted. “Here with you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading xxxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>